


The Prefect's Bathroom

by Felixir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Parody, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixir/pseuds/Felixir
Summary: Harry Potter had just solved the clue for the second triwizard tournament task when someone unexpectedly walks in.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 56





	The Prefect's Bathroom

**The Prefect's Bathroom**

"Myrtle, there aren't _ merpeople _ in there, are there?"

"Oooh, very good," she said, her thick glasses twinkling, "it took Diggory much longer than that! And that was with- Oh!" She turned away from Harry, and plunged into the pipes.

"Myrtle? What's wrong?"

"Hello Harry," came a voice Harry recognized, "How's the bath? Nice, isn't it?" Cedric asked, moving into the prefect's bathroom.

"Uh, yeah! Gr-great!" Harry stammered nervously, remembering how totally naked he was. The bubbles had been disappearing for a while, but he still had some of the ones he had used against Myrtle's glances.

"So, did you figure it out? Did you… Know where to put it?" Asked Cedric, removing his cloak, his white, bare chest shining in the dim light. Harry couldn't stop his gaze from lowering from Cedric's face to his torso. It was all so perfect. So easy to see why he was so popular. The straight jaw line, the barely defined muscles, enough to be handsome, but not enough to mean "I'm better than you." Harry liked that a lot.

He shook his head and stared into Cedric's grey eyes. "Yeah I know where to put it." he answered.

"That's good. I'm glad I could help you. Really. You know, both of us being Hogwarts' champions and all," he removed his pants as he spoke, it took all of Harry's willpower to keep his eyes level with Cedric's, "we really ought to be working together. A team. Make the school proud, unite the houses against common adversaries." Cedric walked down into the water slowly, deliberately making his way towards Harry, who was shivering with anticipation. And possibly cold. Which would have made him self conscious any other day. But right now his eyes were fixed on Cedric, walking towards him, holding his gaze.

"What do you think? Do you want to us to be as one?" asked Cedric, now towering over Harry.

"Y-yes." Stammered Harry. Feeling the warmth radiate from Cedric's body, now so close to his.

"I want to finish this with you. I want both of us to finish first."

"Well, Harry, why don't you get started then. I'll make sure you catch up." He moved one step closer and Harry felt something hot against his cheek, that started to stiffen. Still he did not break Cedric's scintillating eye contact.

"My dick is down there, you know." Cedric said, matter of fact.

Harry could bear it no longer and stuffed it into his mouth. It tasted better than he would have imagined. Of course Cedric would've taken extra care to clean himself up, he was the sort of guy to do that. Harry had a problem though, he couldn't fit it all into his mouth, and gagged.

"Is this your first time? I could show you some tips if you'd like." Cedric offered.

Harry recovered at those words and went at it vigorously. He slobbered on Cedric's Dickory, who could not stop moaning. Myrtle came up the pipes, thinking they were making fun of her, ready to shout at them, tears welling up. She didn't think Harry Potter would be like the others. But when she saw the scene unfolding in front of her eyes, she froze, as if Cedric's one eyed basilisk has petrified her.

Harry, encouraged by the moaning, used his hands to venture anywhere he could. Cupping Cedric's testicles, playing with his ass, all the while deep throating the Hufflepuff's massive erection.

"St-stop!" Said Cedric. "Wow. That was actually fantastic Potter." said Cedric, lowering his face to kiss Harry. It was nice, soft kiss, gull of gratitude, or so Harry interpreted. "But if you want us to finish together, it's my turn to suck on the Potter cocker."

He didn't leave Harry enough time to respond that he had already cast a bubble-head charm and dived underwater. It was like nothing Harry had ever felt in his life. He could tell this was someone who had had sex before. His previous experiences were nothing compared to these expert maneuvers. The tongue play, the pacing, the toothlessness of it all, that made quite a difference. Who would've though giving bubble-head would require so much thought? Definitely not Harry, nor, sadly for him, did Parvati Patil a few nights ago. His penis still felt raw from that… At least it was functional, and Cedric was treating it well enough for it not to be uncomfortable.

Harry was getting closer and closer to orgasm with every stroke, the magical bubble adding a second spot of pressure, coming and going as Diggory's mouth slid up and down his shaft. And then it stopped. The elation Harry had been feeling for a few minutes was gone, he was back on earth in the prefect's bathroom. But he was about to leave again.

Cedric turned around, his well defined back against Harry's torso, lowering itself until Harry's wand made contact with skin. But still Cedric lowered himself, guiding the slippery stick where it wanted to be. Where both of them wanted it to be. Where Myrtle, even, wanted it to be. And it was inside. Enveloped in a cocoon of warmth, tightly hugged by Cedric's anus. Harry heard Cedric gasp, and asked if he was okay. "Yeah," Cedric answered, short of breath, "you're just much bigger than I expected. Which is not a bad thing." he said, and he start to move up and down slowly.

And just like that, Harry was back in a place that knew no Voldemort, that knew no Triwizard tournament, no death, no pain, no sadness. This was a world made in this moment, that would disappear as that moment ended. A timeless world of their making, that knew only joy, pleasure, and white sticky cum.

**Fin**


End file.
